


Higher Than The Stars

by girlwiththesbahjtattoo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Knitting, god these two are such cuties mhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwiththesbahjtattoo/pseuds/girlwiththesbahjtattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't help but to care more for her well being than his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher Than The Stars

_Dream at night, girl with the cobra tattoo_

_And try to hear the garbled transmissions coming through_

\---

Roxy couldn't help it. She just loved the way that he squirmed when he was nervous and especially when she was doing it on purpose. What made it even better was the fact that he knew that she was doing it on purpose.

"Really, Roxy. Must you watch me so intently?" Needles clinked ever so slowly and noisily underneath his fingers. The girl in question merely gave him a sideways wink and a smirk that was mostly obscured by the edge of the glass she was drinking out of, but he was not a blind man.

"Of course deary," Her words weren't drawn out even after her seventh or so glass, which in itself was a miracle. Then again, that was a considerable amount less since Equius gave Roxy what he would call "a stern talking to." Many people, such as her friend Dirk, told him that it wouldn't do much good. _"She's not the type to give into any mans words. Trust me,"_ Is what he said to him, but he was a determined man.

Needless to say, she didn't take to it all that well, but he did give her an ultimatum. "Either you cut your drinking to a reasonable amount or I walk."

He still wasn't happy with what she called a "reasonable amount," but like hell he would walk out on her after all the time they spent together.

The built man didn't even have a single idea as to what he would do if she hadn't of agreed. It wouldn't have affected just him, but her as well. She could put up a front that many couldn't see through, but he knew her.

"I'm almost finished," he said slowly, not looking up at her. He was too busy concentrating on casting it off, using most of concentration on not breaking or bending the needles. Roxy gave him this pair, and although they were pink, they meant a great deal to him. The likelihood of him not sobbing over such a thing was slim to none.

When the scarf was finished, he cut off the extra string and wove it into the finished piece. Roxy placed her drink on the ground next to her and wrapped the cloth around her neck a full three times. "It's so soft! And you didn't even miss a stitch," She leaned down to where he was sitting and placed a kiss on his sweaty forehead.

"Thank you honeybunch, this is THE best thing I've ever gotten," She slid down into his lap and placed another kiss on his cheek. "What would I do without you?" Her face was nothing but genuine joy, Equius thought.

"Well, you wouldn't have anyone to nurse you back from your dreadful hangovers. Let alone have anyone that could possibly tolerate you," She tilted her head back and laughed. He meant well, and she knew the hidden meaning behind his words.

_'It's a bit more like what would I do without you, my dearest Roxy.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend of mine who LOVES this ship so much. I'm sorry if they were out of character or anything like that, I've never written this ship let alone these two characters v_v
> 
> I hope you liked it regardless :3
> 
> (the song at the top is Cobra Tattoo by The Mountain Goats mhm.)


End file.
